return post Journey's End
by Queen Lily Tiger Ellyessa
Summary: Set after Journey's End so spoilers, Time has past for Rose aged 92 she has lost nearly everything... but for how long... nine/ten rose
1. Introduction

To return

To return

This is an idea that has been in my head for days SPOILERS for all of season 1-4 of the new series.

She looked at the newly dug grave Nancy Annemarie Taylor-Smith beloved daughter and hero to thousands may she Rest in peace. That was all there precious girl got well except the year of her birth and death, Aug 2008- Sep 2089. The child had lived long and she guessed she should be happy for her, but poor Nancy had no children as she had dedicated the first 30 years of her adult life to torchwood. And now Rose Tyler was all alone aged 92 and no doctor to help her carry on, she had all but given up on life.

Her human doctor had died in the 3rd world war; he couldn't just leave the humans to defend themselves. It was in the year 2020 that the war that would last 3 years had been declared with a man called Jeyosh, who was a Christian fanatic, he waged war in the south of Africa and was heading towards Europe to plunge them of there filth. For once the Germans aided the British and by the end of the war any tatted name they had from the first and second wars was vanished, a scientist called Rolf VanBroth had found a way to end the war that had wiped out over 2/3ds of the world. It had taken Brittan 30 years to mend themselves enough to be safe from any possible attack, it had taken the Americans 23 years. In general the war had destroyed the world and her human doctor with it.

Rose sighed one last time as she walked away, her heart hurt from the loss and pain and she could almost hear the old song of the TARDIS, she closed her eyes to listen and with a deep breath plunged into the swirling darkness.

Just an introduction, I hope it gives enough background information on Pete's world.

I have no idea what happened to Jackie and Pete so please don't ask, as for Taylor humm… I still have to think about it.


	2. I am what

Rose opened her eyes slowly, there before her was the same old graveyard and yet something felt different

I am what

Rose opened her eyes slowly, there before her was the same old graveyard and yet something felt different. As she walked she could swear there was more noise than normal and her body it felt… young. Her hand pushed a blond streak from in front of her eyes…Blond? She had not been blond for years… not since Frankie Bucher became president in 2048, the third female president in England, Margaret Thatcher and Harriet Jones where the only others. But that meant that… well she wasn't quite sure but she couldn't be blond, it was impossible. Her heart beat faster than she could ever remember it doing so. Was she dead? That would explain why she had blond hair, but she didn't feel dead. She needed a mirror; maybe she could summon a blaxie (a blimp taxi). Strange there was not one here…

Rose began to walk towards Torchwood, she was so well known in Torchwood that even when she retired aged 70, they had allowed her to keep her memories and even called her for help at times (on her secure line). For but a second she looked at the crowded streets and lack of blimps and she gulped, something was not right. She caught sight of her reflection, she looked to be in her early 20's, she had the same eyes and everything, and only her hair seemed to have changed as it seemed to be naturally blond. She stopped as she saw a boy selling the paper 45p she sighed and got out the change. This was wired the euro had been introduced in 2041 as a means to help trade, she was only lucky she insisted throughout her 70 years in Pete's world to carry as many different currency's on her as possible even if they where no longer in use. She had claimed that should the rift in Cardiff mess up again then she could find herself in any time zone or country in the world. She handed the boy the 45p and walked a way off before looking at the paper, September 12th 2001 it read and she gulped, she remembered this day from long ago, from when she was just… it was not right she knew even if she had arrived days earlier there would be nothing she could do, she couldn't change time. She headed south, Torchwood would not welcome her in this time line and her mother wouldn't even recognise her, if nothing else told her where and when she was the newspaper had. She was in her world in the year 2001 at least 7 years before she could see him again, 7 years until they where together and she could tell him she loved him, it was also 4 years until she first met him and as such she needed to get out of london just in case she accidentally bumped into herself.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Number 4

It had been seven long days since she had appeared on her world and having spent 4 nights in different hotels and hitching rides she had appeared in Cornwall, it was far enough away from any problems and was fairly quite… at least it wasn't Norway, she told herself.

Rose was currently walking down a road that must have been deserted or something, as there was no one there. She was walking and turned left when a man came face to face with her. 'This is a military secure area please turn around and leave or we will be forced to take action'. The man began and Rose sighed, 'military… please I can recognise Torchwood any day of any year.'

'Ooh' she exclaimed excitedly 'I am guessing as you are this far out you are from Torchwood four' she stopped for a second. 'I am Marion Roseanne Dab-Flow' of Torchwood one in what is my guess an alternate reality, I am fully human and intend no harm to the members of number four' now she sighed as she palled out some old identification and showed it to him, there was no actual name on it just her code name wolf and no picture as it was decided to dangerous. The man before her gulped, 'security level one'' he asked in fear for only heads of a branch or someone vitally important would have that level. 'I refused the title of head over forty times, and have been in charge of over ninety class A invasions. I am an expert when it comes to Torchwood' she informed him, that and she had travelled with the Doctor, her mind added. He nods for a moment.

'What are you doing in Cornwall?' he asks and suddenly he remembers his manners and salutes. Rose grins as she takes in his looks, he has long black hair that's tied up in a pony tail he must have been five foot six and his hazel eyes try to look into her. She grins

'First' she says with a sad smile 'do I get to know your name, or at least code name…'

'Douglas Felan , my nickname is Chann it means young wolf' he says with a sad smile' for a moment Rose looks at him in confusion before smiling.

'Your name it's Irish right…' she asks and he nods.

'Yes my Pa was Irish me Mam well I never knew her they say I look like her though'. There is silence before she realises she has to answer him, 'There was some strange activity in the area and so my team was sent in to investigate, however when we got there we split up and there was an explosion and I found myself here well about a day away' she hopes he takes that lie, she hopes beyond everything that she will get away with it.

The man seems to except her answer as they head towards the Den as he calls it she meets the team and learns their names and ranks.

Douglas Felan aka Chann (young wolf) was twenty-one and the youngest in the team of six, he had joined when he was eighteen and was commonly known as Dough, he was only on rank nine when it starts at ten and goes up he had security level four the lowest Torchwood security access available. He was a expert with alien artefacts.

Tyler Smith aka Lupe (wolf) was twenty four, she was known as Tye and was rank seven with a clearance of level four. She was the doctor of the group and had short brown hair and emerald eyes. She stood at a mere four foot three and didn't quite fit into what Rose knew as Torchwood norms.

Damian Morgan Aka Rafe (shield wolf) was only twenty six and the tactical expert in the group, he was Rank five with a clearance of three. He had blue eyes and Dirty Blond hair in a very Jack like style (think Jack with 9th Doctor). His eyes would constantly sweep around the room before setting back onto her, that at his at least seven foot size was scary.

Rolf Paddock aka Rudy (famous wolf) was thirty and the man who dealt with people outside of Torchwood and in Torchwood he was somewhat a celebrity for the famous defeat of Kimer Queen of the Barrenmen a reptile like alien. He was the smallest male at only five foot one, and his almost blue hair swung around his face. His dark brown eyes made him a sure thing with most ladies. With all this he was rank three with a clearance of level two.

Jack Roberts aka Bleddyn (wolf Hero) was the oldest Torchwood member at fifty six years old and was once a field agent in Torchwood one before retiring to mainly desk work at Torchwood four. He had been a hero in many ancient Torchwood battles. As expected being the second in command he was rank two with clearance of level two and some level one work he Had grey hair and Blackish eyes and stood at five foot six.

Kimberly Time aka Ulrica (Wolf ruler) the last in the team was the leader, she was rank one with access level 1. She was a brown haired woman with blue eyes and was Thirty Three and stood at five foot five. She continued to stair at Rose as if she ment harm to the group before smiling. The each wore a suite and where nicknamed the Wolf Pack.

'As you are in such a bad predicament perhaps you would feel free to join are ranks until we find a way to get you back home' Kim says and Rose nods.

'I would be glad to lend you a hand, you and the rest of the wolf pack so long as I can keep the nickname Bad Wolf, or Wolf as I am more commonly known as' rose says and then she joins torchwood four, well that's after a week of being experimented on and an attempt at a background check.


End file.
